StormClan's Rise
by DidSomeoneSayDipperPines
Summary: My first Warriors fanfic. Mousemask and her brother have lived a great life in ThunderClan, despite not being of warrior blood. But when Mousemask receives a strange message from StarClan, will she succeed, or fail at the task? Bad summary, I know.
1. Chapter 1

ThunderClan

Leader: Shadestar- light gray tom with green eyes

Deputy: Applequail- light golden/brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Emberpath- red/gold tabby she-cat with green eyes

Warriors: Smokebreath- light gray tom with blue eyes

Drizzleleaf- mottled gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

Whiteflash- black tom with a white flash on his chest and blue eyes; foster father of Mousekit and Volekit

Newtrain- orange she-cat with black spots and amber eyes

Morninglight- silver she-cat with golden eyes and brown paws

Lionspirit- golden tom with pale amber eyes

Lakesplash- gray tabby tom with red eyes

Thistlepounce- yellow tabby tom with green eyes

Mosspine- tabby she-cat with green eyes

Queens: Snowdawn- white queen with green eyes; her kit died at birth (foster mother of Whiteflash's foster kits, Mousekit and Volekit)

Apprentices: Tawnypaw- tortoiseshell she-cat with a white underbelly and paws and amber eyes, apprentice to the medicine cat

Stormpaw- gray tabby tom with white paws and blue eyes

Elders: Frostedcloud- very old she-cat who has gone blind; her eyes are pure white

Kits: Mousekit- dark brown mottled tabby she-cat with green eyes

Volekit- dark gray almost-black tom with green eyes

WindClan

Leader: Foxstar- red tom with green eyes and a bushy, white-tipped tail

Deputy: Drenchedpelt- mottled gray tom with stunning orange eyes

Medicine Cat: Berrybramble- black she-cat with white spots, a dark nose, and green eyes

Warriors: Longfeather- light brown tom with brown eyes

Cherryblossom- white she-cat with black ears and red eyes

Heronflight- tabby tom with green eyes

Swanwing- tabby she-cat with white paws and ears and green eyes

Badgerclaw- mottled gray tom with badger-like markings on his face and head with amber eyes

Fishleap- silver tabby tom with yellow eyes and black paws

Jadestone- black she-cat with dark brown eyes

Lilacvine- white she-cat with yellow eyes

Pikachu- tabby tom with green eyes; former kittypet

Riolu- blue/gray she-cat with green eyes; former kittypet

Queens: Tulipnose- white she-cat with yellow eyes (expecting Pikachu's kits)

Apprentices: Lilypaw- tabby she-cat with green eyes

Flintpaw- gray tabby tom with green eyes, apprentice to the medicine cat

Elders: Brokensoul- tabby tom with green eyes who hasn't talked since his mate; Moonfang; died in a fire

RiverClan

Leader: Coralstar- cream colored she-cat with ginger patches and yellow eyes

Deputy: Riverfall- blue/gray tom with green eyes; named after a waterfall near the ThunderClan border

Medicine Cat: Larkmeadow- cream tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Warriors: Puddlewhisker- tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Jumptrout- gray tabby tom with green eyes

Hailstorm- black tom with amber eyes

Antfoot- brown tom with black feet and green eyes

Tuesday- black she-cat with green eyes; former kittypet

Lilysnow- light gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Ravenwing- sleek black tom with brown eyes

Ashfall- gray tom with green eyes

Sandflower- ginger she-cat with short legs, a plume-like tail, and green eyes

Goldenpelt- golden tabby tom with green eyes

Queens: Silverleaf- silver tabby queen with green eyes (mother of Antfoot's kits, Sedgekit, Wetkit, Marshkit, and Squirrelkit)

Apprentices: Sunpaw- yellow tabby she-cat with green eyes

Mosspaw- tabby tom with green eyes

Elders: Seagullflight- white she-cat with yellow eyes

Bluethorn- blue/gray she-cat with yellow eyes

ShadowClan

Leader: Darkstar- black tom with green eyes

Deputy: Brightsoul- golden/brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Freshsnow- white she-cat with yellow eyes

Warriors: Dodgestone- dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Yarrowstem- yellow tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Sweetberry- white she-cat with orange eyes

Rockfang- blue/gray tom with yellow eyes

Weedscrach- tabby tom with yellow eyes

Oakbranch- tabby tom with green eyes

Whitewing- white she-cat with amber eyes

Indigosplash- blue tabby she-cat with red eyes

Marble- gray she-cat with green eyes; former kittypet

Quailtail- yellow tabby she-cat with green eyes

Queens: Speckledflower- small white she-cat with green eyes (expecting Rockfang's kits)

Apprentices: Thistlepaw- tabby tom with green eyes

Tinypaw- tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Elders: Redfur- red tabby tom with green eyes


	2. Prolouge

Snow drifted into ThunderClan camp, alighted by the half-moon's glow. The freezing temperatures had left a thin layer of frost on the nursery, which only contained two cats.

A white queen curled tighter around her newborn kit, trying desperately to keep her warm. She ran her tongue over the tiny white she-kit until it was cold and dry, but nothing seemed to work. Little by little, minute by minute, the kit's breathing became slower and slower. There was no Medicine Cat to help in anyway, not even to help ease the pain of death if it came to that.

_At this rate, she'll be gone by moonhigh. _The queen thought solemnly. _If only Emberpath were here, she would know what to do. _

A rustling at the den entrance caught the queen's attention.

A huge black tom with a prominent white flash on his chest pushed through the brambles and placed a small bundle near the queen. Another small bundle of fur appeared from behind his large forepaws, its green eyes looking around warily.

"Hello, Snowdawn."

"Oh, Whiteflash, I don't know how much longer she'll last!"

The tom's blue eyes rested on the tiny kit curled up next to the she-cat.

"Is she the only one?"

The she-cat grimaced. "Yes, Emberpath didn't expect many from me."

The tom nosed the two bundles of fur closer. "Do you have room for two more?" He asked playfully, trying to cheer her up.

"Of course. No kit should have to brave out the cold alone."

"I'm not alone!" mewed the smaller, black tom. "I'm with my sister!"

"Yah!" The other kit replied, her stunning green eyes burning with an intensity the queen had never seen before.

"Right. But you two must be cold, come here and sleep." Snowdawn moved so the two kits could sleep by her belly. The twins snuggled up in her warm belly fur and soon fell asleep side by side, their flanks rising and falling in unison.

"Where did you find them?" The queen asked her mate, keeping her voice low so she didn't wake them.

"I was patrolling the border, and found them abandoned by the Thunderpath. I'm pretty sure their mother was a rouge, but I'm not sure who their father is."

"Well, we do know one thing." Snowdawn looked at the kits fondly. "They're our kits now."

Later that night, the tiny kit who had struggled so hard to survive, was just too weak to last any longer and joined many other cats in StarClan.


End file.
